


My Sun, The Moon

by smallchittaphon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Imprinting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: “I wish I knew how you smelt.” Donghyuck whispers and Renjun’s eyes are so kind, sincere as he watches him. Renjun drags his thumb over the slope of Donghyuck’s nose, his eyes fluttering shut at his touch and opening against once it lands softly on his chin.“If you wish for that, I wish for it too.” Renjun whispers.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 15
Kudos: 201





	My Sun, The Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thereisnoreality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnoreality/gifts).



> —this fic is my 60th nct and is a gift to the lovely vivi, who won the fic giveaway I hosted for this very special occasion. I hope you like it vivi and big thanks to yoonseph for editing this and making sure my writing doesn't sound completely stupid.  
> — the title from ["in my room"](https://youtu.be/66rdeYhtpOA) by shinee

Donghyuck’s always got something up with him (or so it seems). There’s never  _ not _ something not up with him and it made him antsy. Like he’s always had to look over his shoulder—especially when his friends bring up his scent, or the lack thereof. An ever so touchy subject of when he’ll present and what he’ll present as. Donghyuck's sure they’ve bet money on it.  _ Well _ , maybe Yukhei and Jaemin.

Donghyuck’s mother had always told him to stop fussing over it once they realized Donghyuck was “special”. She had always told him that scents and presenting and imprinting weren’t as important as everyone had made it out to be in middle school. Donghyuck knows that’s a bunch of bull when freshman year pulls around and status is all the rage. He wishes it wasn’t but it was— Donghyuck gets lumped in with all the “weird kids” by default and kids who've known him for years stop talking to him. It really doesn’t sit well with a kid— _ isolation _ — like he’s disease-ridden. 

And Donghyuck is the last person to pull a pity party for one. He gets mad, at the world, at his parents, at anyone who’s ignored him because he can. Donghyuck can’t control his genes, it’s something so far out of his reach and the world is punishing him for it. He thinks he’ll never overcome this growing hatred for the world until he’s gone, graduating and leaving to one of those more  _ liberal _ towns he’s heard so much about on forums and blogs. 

Which ultimately leads him right to Huang Renjun, who greets him with a smile at a house party before he turns to throw up in the bushes. 

Donghyuck becomes obsessed— wanting,  _ longing _ for that carefree, go with the flow sturdiness Renjun exudes. Renjun is his best friend. A breath of fresh air after holding his breath in for so long. And Donghyuck hopes one day he could smell his scent. He wishes for a normal life where he’d still meet Renjun but where he could smell, know what status Renjun held rather than Renjun himself telling him. Yukhei always talks about scents, how enticing someone can be and how similar and different every status’ felt to him. 

“Omegas always have something sweet to their scent, something along the lines of wet asphalt in winter mixed with caramel or something. I dunno dude, it’s crazy when you really think about it,” he huffs.

“And what do I smell like to you?” Donghyuck always asks and Yukhei always gives. “Like clean linens. Spring. Nothing heavy like any status.” 

“ _ Spring _ .” Donghyuck likes it. 

And so does Renjun, his open palm warm on the back of Donghyuck’s nape the first-day Donghyuck was brave enough to ask Yukehi— _ anyone _ — how he smelt. 

“You do, ya know, smell like spring. Fresh. It’s homey.” Renjun laughs and Donghyuck hums, turning to kiss Renjun’s palm. “I wish I knew how you smelt.” Donghyuck whispers and Renjun’s eyes are so kind, sincere as he watches him. Renjun drags his thumb over the slope of Donghyuck’s nose, his eyes fluttering shut at his touch and opening against once it lands softly on his chin.

“If you wish for that, I wish for it too.” Renjun whispers. All too intimate and overwhelming but Donghyuck goes for it, leans up and kisses him. Their bodies are so firm and solid that Donghyuck knows he’s not dreaming. He swears he can taste Renjun’s scent on his tongue. Cinnamon, mulled cider and crushed leaves so heavy, deep. 

That was a few years ago, and still, Donghyuck waits to present.

He knows his relationship with Renjun has an expiration date the moment he does present and doesn’t imprint on Renjun. But he hopes he does, he hopes Renjun’s imprinted on him so badly it keeps him up at night, his fingers clutch over the back of Renjun’s shirt tight like he’ll float away right then and there. His worries increase more and more as their friends start settling down, start imprinting and unions between their pack are becoming so common. Donghyuck feels like they’ve had a wedding to go to every weekend this month— a nightmare seeing as all the elders can ask Renjun is when he’ll take an imprint trip like Donghyuck isn’t right there to hear it. 

Donghyuck lets the recent events linger in his mind. Until that’s  _ all _ he thinks about. It seeps into his daily life and even now, in bed with Renjun, when Renjun’s hand starts pushing past Donghyuck’s shirt, he sits up fast. 

“Do you think I’ll ever even present?” 

Renjun, completely breathless, hair messy from where Donghyuck pulled it, looks up at him. He frowns, “I think you will. Why?” He asks, sitting up and pulling Donghyuck’s hand in his. “Are you worried you won’t?” 

_ Yes. _

Donghyuck tugs Renjun down by his shirt, but his kiss misses Renjun’s mouth entirely. 

“It’s stupid, just forget it.” 

Renjun’s gaze is always kind when he looks at Donghyuck. He pats Donghyuck’s arm and drops down by his side. Donghyuck’s embarrassed he even brought it up but, the embarrassment fades when their noses touch. It’s always amazing how fast Renjun can calm him.

“I think we’ll be fine,” Renjun whispers. Of course he knows what this really is about. “We’ll be fine.” 

Donghyuck’s heart is still heavy.

-

“Wow, Jeno, look who’s over there!” Donghyuck shouts loud enough to grab Yukhei’s attention from where he’s helping haul logs. Jeno laughs nervously when Yukhei cocks his head at them, “It’s nothing, babe!”

“Will you quit it?” Jeno hisses. His face is burning red and Donghyuck gets a kick out of it. WIth Jeno and Yukhei’s imprinting being fairly recent, “It’s fair game.” Donghyuck justifies and it’s easy to get a rise out of Jeno. Jeno likes Yukhei so much, and has since they were kids, he still gets so red when Yukhei so much as stands in the same room.

The elders are already talking about when they’ll unite but Donghyuck really knows it’s just an excuse for them to have another celebration _ —  _ everyone knows how much they love them. He hates pack unions anyways. He’s running a mild fever, and the only reason he’s here is because Renjun dragged him out of bed. “The fresh air will do you good,” Renjun says, sweet but really, it was Renjun’s mouth that pulls him out of bed in the end.

They’ve gathered for the ‘ _ union _ ’ of Taemin and Krystal which is just a fancy way of saying the imprinting has been complete—not that  _ that _ was a surprise to anyone with two eyes ( _ and — apparently — a nose, according to Jaemin _ ). Donghyuck had grumbled the entire way there about how traditional it was to celebrate it outside ‘ _ Under a full fucking moon _ !  _ What are we? Werewolves? _ ’. It’s the only old ritual the pack has maintained, but mostly because Changmin always gets so delighted to see everyone together and Baekhyun is always so willing to give Changmin everything he wants. Donghyuck used to tease him about it but Baekhyun would always laugh it off, pulling his ear as Donghyuck tried to bite him. 

Mark had hopped out the car as soon as they had parked, practically skipping over to where Mina was and acting giddy.  _ Disgusting.  _

It’s not like Donghyuck hates love— anyone with a functioning brain can see how much he loves Renjun, but a little thing in the back of his head reminds him that he won’t have that forever. Mark and Mina have imprinted, just like Baekhyun and Changmin, Taemin and Krystal, and Yukehi and Jeno. They’re all destined to be together for the rest of their lives because the moon decided it was so. And while the moon is so giving, the moon fails to give Donghyuck what he wants— a place to belong and  _ someone _ to  _ always  _ belong to. Donghyuck’s starting to think the moon hates him.

Jeno sits with him, furthest from the fire pit with a cup of stew in his hand — thanks to Baekhyun insisting and shoving it into their hands when they walked to their seats. Donghyuck can see Taemin and Krystal sitting closest to the fire, not actively touching or holding each other but positively beaming, baring their twining marks to the world. “Don’t you want that with Renjun one day?” Jeno sighs, leaning back and straight chugging the stew like it’s a drink.

Donghyuck’s nose crinkles in disgust as he takes a sip of the stew. It’s gone cold now and it’s nauseating. “Of course I do.” 

There’s nothing in the world Donghyuck wants more than to have a mark on his skin telling the world ‘ _ Look, I have a soulmate, somebody that’ll always love me _ .’ 

Jeno raises his eyebrows in surprise. Donghyuck panics and adds: “If you tell him that, I’ll kill you.” 

Jeno laughs, “I figured with the way Renjun’s scent is always on you. He’s scented you since the beginning, Donghyuck. All that cinnamon, fall kinda scent just clings to you. It’s so heavy.”  _ Cinnamon, mulled cider, crushed leaves _ — Donghyuck can taste Renjun’s scent on his tongue every time they kiss. He was right. 

“I can’t believe we’re having this conversation here!” Donghyuck hisses, voice dropping to a whisper as Changmin stands up to talk. Jeno leans forward to interject before Donghyuck snarls, “Drop it.” His chest tightening, a headache impending, and a bad taste in his mouth. Jeno frowns, turning away. Donghyuck catches sight of Renjun looking their way. He’s concerned — Donghyuck can see that much — but he shrugs, looking down at his cup of stew. He’s not thinking much of the weird feeling overcoming him.

-

Donghyuck wakes up with the most gut curling feeling he’s ever experienced— and that’s saying a lot considering he’s forever traumatized from that time food poisoning made him and Renjun bedridden for almost a week. 

His mouth is thick with saliva, but his throat is dry, and his legs throb when he tries to wiggle his toes. Renjun’s voice is muffled and his palm is so hot on his skin it’s like he’s being burned. He turns his head and knocks into a warm body, his nose filled with a scent so intoxicating, so familiar— so  _ Renjun _ . Donghyuck’s body relaxes as an almost euphoric, peaceful sense washes over him and he nudges his nose further into it and breathes deep. 

“Hyuck?” Jeno’s voice, clearly looking to catch Donghyuck’s attention. It brings him out of his haze and Donghyuck looks. He almost vomits from the overwhelmingly sweet  _ sweet _ smell of blueberry pancakes, his teeth aching, until someone pushes their wrist under his nose and the same comforting scent invades his senses so rapidly he finds he’s almost drunk on it.

“Your scent is gonna make him puke,” Renjun says. 

Donghyuck connects two and two — and realizes it  _ is _ Renjun’s scent he’s smelling. So beautiful, so warm — and his mouth waters even more.

But then it registers.

_ Renjun’s scent?!  _

“Well he’s going through his first rut, of course, my scent is ‘too’ sweet,” Jeno says. 

“I don’t think it’s our place to decide what he finds pleasant though,” Yukhei adds. When he speaks Donghyuck tunes onto the faint smell of ocean air and sea salt— much easier to handle but still far too bitter for his liking. 

“Is there anything we can do? I still need to go with Jeno to get food, but at this rate, I don’t think Donghyuck’s going to let me,” Renjun says. Donghyuck’s grip on Renjun’s waist tightens and something feral and animalistic within him comes out as he growls low in his throat. It feels so right, so easy to bare his teeth. Renjun’s palm soothes over his neck and Donghyuck melts again, body tingling heavenly with Renjun’s scent enveloping him. 

“Maybe you guys could just go for me?” Renjun says. Yukhei grunts in affirmation. “Just the regular stuff, Yukhei, you know?” he adds. There’s a hum and then the door shuts softly but Donghyuck can still smell Jeno.

“Do you think he’ll be fine?” Jeno whispers and Renjun hums, “It’s his first rut, it’s going to hurt and there’s nothing I can do but be there for him.” There’s quiet after, the room still as Renjun continues to stroke the nape of Donghyuck’s neck. 

“Let us know if you need anything.” Jeno finally says, the door shutting softly behind him. Now they’re alone again.

There are a few things Donghyuck can make sense of now. 

One- despite the overwhelming sense of smell he’s become so aware of, he knows he’s back home in their room. The bed smells like Renjun and — _what's that? Wet asphalt, burning wood, fresh linens?_ _His scent?_

Two- he’s burning up. His clothes are scratchy, his head is pounding and he needs water. 

Three — and most importantly — Renjun is here. Donghyuck looks up at him, his body burning. His skin tingles wherever he touches Renjun, and Donghyuck’s eyes tear up with the sensation. It feels so good. He craves his touch, wants to bury his nose in Renjun’s neck and breathe.

Donghyuck's throat almost gives in on him but manages to muster out: “I presented, didn't I?” 

Renjun gives him the softest look, his scent changing to something Donghyuck can’t quite put his finger on, like he’s been wrapped up in the world’s softest blanket. Renjun gives him a closed-lip smile — that one he does when he’s tired, or when he cares — before he leans in. Donghyuck’s eyes close instinctively. Warmth rushes and courses through his body, and Renjun kisses him. Slowly and delicately— addictive. His taste is so much stronger than before and Donghyuck moans, chasing the high he’s getting.

Donghyuck whines,  _ needy _ , eager and Renjun nudges his shoulder down till he’s flat on his back. Before he can say anything, Renjun’s all over him. His scent on his tongue and on his skin, all around him. Pulling away, Renjun looks warm through Donghyuck’s tired eyes.

“Does anything feel uncomfortable?”

Donghyuck shakes his head, “Just burning up. My clothes are itchy.” And he shrugs, peering up at Renjun and Renjun presses his lips thin.

“So you wouldn’t mind if I leave you alone for an hour?” asks Renjun, teasing Donghyuck realizes. Donghyuck doesn’t even know what compels him to growl but he does, jumping and pulling back when he realizes what he’s done. “You’re so possessive. Would kissing for a bit help?” Renjun laughs as he leans down to nose along Donghyuck’s jaw, his back curving into Renjun’s body comfortably. “Or,” Renjun starts, a firm hand on Donghyuck’s stomach, “Would something else help?” 

Donghyuck stutters, his mind going a million miles and he’s hard. Renjun seems to know just by looking at him. With undoubtedly ease from years of being together, Renjun slides off him, tapping his hips so he lifts them off the bed and his pants come off. “Don’t look at me like that.” Donghyuck huffs weakly. 

Renjun chuckles, “Why? You’ll come?” 

Donghyuck sighs as Renjun’s hand move up his legs, “Yes.” He answers honestly, moaning the moment Renjun takes his cock in his hand. There’s a rush of amusement that settles in his chest then flees, then warmth— and  _ Renjun, Renjun, Renjun _ . “Oh you’re so excited, your knot’s growing and I’ve only just started to touch you.” 

_ Knot? Alpha? Is he an alpha? Just like Renjun. Like Yukhei and Baekhyun, oh no _ . His chest feels tight, “My wh-” And his tongue gets caught in the back of his throat, Renjun’s tongue hot on his knot. His leg kicks out, head thrown in the pillow as he squirms. It’s so addictive and invading it leaves him buzzing. He feels like he’s fourteen again, cumming so easily the wind could blow on him the right way and he would’ve cum. It’s so embarrassing when Renjun hums in surprise, Donghyuck cumming on his chin. 

His mind is scrambling out an apology before he sees Renjun wiping it off with his fingers and into his own mouth like nothing. His mind short circuiting and he feels himself coming again, not even from a stimulus— Just Renjun being so sexy and it clicks how open Renjun’s shirt is, his pants unbuttoned and Donghyuck sits up to push him down on the bed. His hands working so clumsily to push his pants down enough and get his cock out. 

Donghyuck’s mind is autopilot as he throws his leg over Renjun’s hips, his cock,  _ his knot  _ pressing right up against him and that makes his own cock twitch. “Baby, slow down,” Renjun warns, trying to sit up but Donghyuck pushes him back down with a growl and his teeth bared. Renjun relaxes back down into the sheets, his hand’s guides on Donghyuck’s hips as he seeks pressure, friction,  _ anything _ . 

Donghyuck’s body shakes, overwhelmed with the pleasure and he seeks out Renjun’s scent. As if cued into his thought, Renjun bares his neck for him— his scent seemingly settling right in between Donghyuck’s eyes when he nudges his nose into his skin. The tip of Renjun’s cock slightly pushing against him, his scent heavy on his tongue, Donghyuck almost comes again. 

“Breath.” Renjun reminds him.

Donghyuck nods, “Need you now, still loose from this morning.” The look Renjun gives him now when their eyes meet as he sinks down on his cock knocks Donghyuck off his axis. They don’t tell you what imprinting is like but Donghyuck is sure it’s this— his center of gravity seems to revolve around Renjun, the stars bursting behind his eyelids, his chest heavy and full and warm, his body buzzing and he drops his weight onto Renjun weakly.

It's everything Donghyuck wanted— having a soulmate, someone who will always love him, imprinting on Renjun which means Renjun had imprinted before he had presented. “When?” Donghyuck whispers trying to catch his breath. There’s no strength left in him as he pushes himself up enough to look Renjun in the eye’s again, “When did you imprint?” 

Renjun hums, hand comforting and soothing on Donghyuck’s back before he slips it under his shirt. “When I met you. Remember, I threw up in the bushes? It was so overwhelming and my body didn’t take it well because you hadn’t presented yet.” 

Donghyuck thinks about it all, the way Jeno talks about Renjun’s scent on him, the way Renjun just attached himself to Donghyuck just as much as he did back. “I’m sorry for making you wait so long,” Donghyuck whispers, feeling Renjun’s cock twitch in him. It feels intimate, feels like only his and Renjun’s. Renjun smiles, “I would’ve waited my entire life for you, Lee Donghyuck.”

Something about the combination of everything makes Donghyuck’s cock twitch. Renjun’s smiles widen, his grip on Donghyuck hips tight as he fucks up. “We can talk about it later, let’s take care of you first, baby.” 

Donghyuck whines into Renjun’s cheek as he continues to fuck up into him. His knuckles turning white from how hard he’s holding his shoulders. “God, I love you so much.”He mumbles, completely blissed out and tired as Renjun’s knot locks them together. Donghyuck’s heart skips a beat. “I love you.” 


End file.
